The Hillside Manor - Act I
by Lethal Death Dance
Summary: Find out how John Layson survives the horrifying manor.


The Hillside Manor

Creepypasta by Finnish Gasmask of Terrors

Act I: The Awakening

I wake up unto a warm and cozy bed. The air is filled with the scent of caffeine and old house's odor. My blurry vision comes bright and I see the wooden boards that makes the ceiling. They're grey, which means that I was inside of an old house.

I try to rise to sitting, but I feel weak and exhausted only by moving my arms. Now I notice the classical music, which plays on the background.

"Hello?" I ask. "Is someone there?"

No answer. It seems that I'm all along here. I close my eyes and I start to wonder how I even get here. I opened my eyes yet again, the same room welcomed me once more. I spotted the night table right left of the bed. It held the gramophone, cup and jug of coffee and a newspaper. I tried to get my strength to get up, but my efforts were vain. I fell back to sleep...

I woke up once more, now having more energy. I noticed that the coffee's heat caused the jug to steam. I don't know how long I slept, but I was sure that something was seriously wrong with this place. I rose up and went next of the table. To my surprise, I had the strength to do so, and I didn't fall over.

I picked the newspaper up and read front page's top news: "Horribly mutilated body found again." I haven't heard about these kinds of news, at least, not from my own local newspaper. I read the paper's name: London Gazette. Okay... it was fairly common name. Then I checked the date of that paper: 11.7.1724. Wait, what the hell? We lived at 21st century, but how can that paper look so new? I read the article and found out that there has been at least seven or more of these kinds of murders. I put the paper back. Somehow that didn't spoil my appetite towards the coffee. I poured myself a nice cup of coffee. Unfortunately there wasn't any sugar or milk for me, but I could drink that stuff as black as night.

I took the letter and started reading: "Dear mister John Layson, I welcome you to my manor. You may ask why and how did you end up here, and I'll give you the explanation. You'd fallen unconscious, and I couldn't just look from aside. I brought you here to you regain your energy and powers. And I don't except any payment from you. Oh no, I'm just a worried soul. It's my greatest joy to help others in trouble. You will find in this manor a bath and a dining room to you to wash and feed yourself. I don't want you to leave this place without a proper care. I'll inform you more when you have done those minor tasks. Farewell - Jeremiah Joy."

"How in Hell he could know my name?" I asked, and my hands went to my back pocket, where I usually keep my wallet. Gone. Obviously this Jeremiah had taken my wallet for God knows reasons, maybe even stolen it. I don't care, I just want to get the hell out of here. This was getting too weird for me. I touched at the handle of the door, and it opened with simple rotation to the left.

I gazed upon the big corridor. It looked like it belonged to a palace. I saw dozen doors on both sides and their antique touch made their appearance marvelous and spectacular. I felt certain sense of joy and peace when looked upon the carvings of the doors, the craftsmen's pride and masterpiece.

The carvings represented flowers and animals. Dragons, and other mythical beasts, to be more precise. The flowers were roses and tulips. Their warm touch to the craft calmed the war between the beasts. Like after war, there will be peace and everything just is, nothing does nothing and so on.

I felt like had walked a thousand corridors and stairs, and at the same time, non, when I gazed the crafts. I can't describe the feeling better. I felt peaceful and tired at the same time. That's how I would describe the sensation when I looked the craft.

I walked the door next to the one which I came from. It was open, and I walked in. It was room, same like the one which I wake from.

"No need to experience this again." I said to myself. "I need to find some food. I'm starving." I said when my stomach growled in hunger.

I didn't bother to look inside the other rooms, I just wanted downstairs and to the dinner table. End of the corridor, before the stairs, was a huge window. I looked to the front yard, obvious of its gate, which appeared to be something from a story book. It was huge and clean. I would except kings and queens park their cars to this place. Of course they would have their own drivers, and they wouldn't the cars themselves.

I walked downstairs, to a dark living room. I tried to find light switch, but for my surprise, there was non. After a while wondering why I remembered that I'm inside of early 1700's manor. There wouldn't be any lights.

I grabbed nearby lantern, which was on the table, center of the room, and lighted it with my lighter. The old Zippo's fire crackled on when the stone met the metal and gas pumped up towards the sparks.

The luminous light lighted the room from darkness and lighted my way to dining room next to this.

The candles weren't lighted up, maybe because I was sleeping. I lighted them and I astonished the sight. Long dining table fully decked for me. There was pork, salmon, ham, turkey, chicken, potatoes, salads, bread, wine, and many, many other unnamable food species. I started eating pork and ended with salmon and potatoes. To my surprise, the food was still hot.

After eating, I went upstairs to find a bathroom, where I can wash myself clean. After 5 rooms of checking, I found the room. It was decorated with white tiles, and little higher from the sink, there was some writing written in blood.

"Hopefully you'll like in here." it read. I started pouring water all over the blood, and after a while, only pink shade was left from the writing. I gasped in shock and hysteria after the job was done.

I started pouring warm water to the tub, the steam started soaking from the water and it met the roof. I filled the bathtub, removed my clothes and took bath. I fell asleep when wondering how did I ended up here.


End file.
